


graced.

by AppleJuice (capolleon)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Nothing explicit, if i die put one of leo's quotes on my tombstone, jason has a porn blog and leo goes on said porn blog, leo really needs a filter on his inner and outer thoughts, porn blog, this might be the most classy thing i have ever put out here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:58:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capolleon/pseuds/AppleJuice
Summary: “Jason, as crazy as this sounds, but do you have a porn blog?”





	graced.

**Author's Note:**

> *snorts* what even
> 
> disclaimer: i do not own pjo and/or its characters

“Jason, as crazy as this sounds, but do you have a porn blog?”

 Jason Grace has never turned redder in his life. He’s so red, that Leo is actually ready to call for paramedics. He, however, does not move an inch but instead stares intently at Jason. 

“If you don’t own a porn blog, maybe you  _should_. Got the hot bod and the sexy moves.” Leo says nonchalantly. “I know people who would pay big bucks for you though. I’ll be your pimp.” 

Jason’s sputters, dropping his coffee along with his jaw. He’s actually red enough that his lip scar disappears (a bit disappointing as the scar is kind of hot, no matter the dumb way Jason earned it. Scars are hot, stapler or not.).

“Dude, new rug.” Leo groans, watching as hot coffee sinks into light blue threads, permanently staining it 2 sugars and 1 cream. Jason drops to the ground and uses a dirty shirt (Leo’s- lying around like the rest of his clothes in the dorm) to wipe it up. 

Leo continues, clicking on another link. His laptop whirs silently, as it loads the next page. “There’s this guy and his username is  _graced_. Total Shower material. He’s all blond and muscular like you.”

“So?” Jason doesn’t quite look at Leo in the eye, as he frantically wipes the spilled drink. It’s too suspicious. Leo’s _so_ onto him. “Lots of people are blond.”

“Statistically not really, _but anyway,_ ” Leo is absolutely thriving in his boxers and hot sauce stained t-shirt. He pulls up the porn blog and tilts the laptop screen to Jason. “This is so you.”

“Oh my _god!”_ Jason slaps a hand over his glasses. He stumbles backward and lands on his own bed across from Leo’s. “Put that away!”

Leo turns the laptop back to himself. He likes and reblogs a simple picture- one where  _graced_ is shirtless and his pants ride low on his hips. There’s only a lazily tied bowtie around his neck. If this was what guys wore to formal events, Leo would make more of an effort to socialize with classy people. “He’s got the same birthmark on his back. And honestly, the username is  _so_ obvious. What were you even thinking?”

Jason rolls onto his stomach and mumbles into his pillow. Leo is practically bouncing with glee. He takes his laptop and sits next to Jason. He crosses his legs, letting the laptop sit on his lap. God, he should let Jason sit on his lap. (Immediately after thinking this, he hides the thought away for “safe keeping”.)

“Hey buddy, look.” Leo nudges his roommate.

“No.”

“It’s safe for work, Scout’s Honor.”

Jason peers up at Leo, blue eyes simultaneously asking for mercy and staring with disbelief. “You were never a Scout.”

Leo rolls his eyes and pushes the laptop to Jason. “That’s why I’m swearing on  _your_ honor. Now look.”

Jason takes one glance at the screen, before slamming it closed. Leo whines, snatching his laptop away. “Come on, dude, what’d you do that for? Uncalled for.”

“You said it was safe for work!” Jason shouts, face flushing again. He’s so cute sometimes. If it wasn’t for all the obvious similarities, then Leo would have never guessed Jason to be an online pornstar. Ha. Jason Grace. A pornstar. 

“It is.” 

Jason’s mouth flaps open. Very open. _gr_ _aced_ had once demonstrated how open it could really be. “You just showed me a dick!”

“Yeah,” Leo points at Jason’s pants. “But it’s _your_ dick.”

“How is that any better?” Jason’s face drops in his hands. “Oh my god.” 

Leo leans in, poking Jason’s chest. “So you admit it’s your dick in all its glorious resolution?” Very glorious indeed.

“Oh my god,” Jason repeats. “Oh my god. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.”

“That’s what I said too when I first saw it,” Leo is absolutely shameless as he continues scrolling. The  _graced_ blog is very neatly organized as all porn blogs should be. Nice aesthetics, nice body. There are exactly 27 pages of beautiful pictures (Leo would know. He gets updates everytime a new one comes up), and each was taken wonderfully in clear focus. “Why’d you start though?”

Jason groans, because the jig is up, and Leo has very much Scooby Doo’d his ass. (Leo would like to Scooby Doo his ass. Wait no-) 

“It wasn’t my idea, okay?” Jason shifts away from Leo. It’s like he’s horrified that Leo had even found out that Jason Grace is not a perfect person, and he (deliciously) sins by posting pictures and the occasional video every Friday at exactly 11 PM (coincidentally right around the time Leo takes his night showers, which Leo realizes might not actually be a coincidence). “It started out as a joke.”

“Huh,” Leo scans through the timeline to find the very first post. It's a basic picture, if not a terrible one, poorly taken in a smudged mirror with a flashing rear camera. Jason’s shirt was off, and his finger had dipped into jeans suggestively, showing off a thin line of fine hairs. His head was cut off from the shot, emphasizing the Adonis body. Leo honestly didn’t even need to go to it (he has the image saved in his mind, and has had it there for _months_ ), but just wanted to embarrass Jason even more. “This one? Heh.”

Jason doesn’t even look at it, resorting to looking at everything but Leo. “Yeah. Percy is hardcore into truth or dare.” 

Percy is this guy a year above them. Leo has shared zero classes with him (different Majors and interests) but has been to a few parties with him. He was pretty cool to begin with, but has now been given a few more coolness points simply for inspiring Jason’s infamous new hobby. Sail on Jackson, sail on.

“Then it caught some attention? I don’t even  _know_ why.” Jason carries on. Besides him, Leo lets out a low whistle. Hell yeah, the image has caught on, with nearly 2 million likes (although Leo likes to think that the only like Jason would ever need is Leo’s) and almost half as many reblogs. “So I took some more pictures using a tripod, and a few sheets for backgrounds.”

“That’s pretty neat.” Leo stares at the profile. The small description is very, well, _small_ : _just an amateur, expressing himself. new stuff every friday, videos every first friday._ “Got to admit you’ve got some good props. Where do you even keep this stuff?”

Leo has snooped through Jason’s stuff various times and has never seen any of the sex toys that _graced_ seemed to own. It’s a lot of items, ones Leo would _definitely_ notice if it was hiding under Jason’s bed or somewhere else. 

“You don’t want to know.” Jason mumbles, grimacing. “Seriously.”

“Well now, I’m super interested,” Leo laughs. “Also, your camera skills, are pretty good. Unless someone else took them.”

If Jason offered Leo would take the pictures. He would definitely take them. Mmm.

Jason stares at Leo with the most curious look, before shooting up off the bed. “Uh, nopeItookthem.” He speaks rapidly, pulling on his shoes, and grabbing his keys. “ _Wow_ , look at the time. Have to go to work. 

“No, you don’t.” Leo lazily glances at the time in the corner of his screen. “You have two hours until you have to go. Jeez, you have an alarm-”

Hey. Wait a minute. Jason doesn’t own a camera. 

Leo swings his head to his desk. His very own Nikon sits, lenses staring innocently at Leo. Staring _knowingly_.

“Oh my god,” Leo scrambles to his camera, flicking it on. He checks the settings, and _yeah_ the timer is on. Leo _never_ uses a timer. He shuffles through the pictures last taken and (un)fortunately there are no nudes of Jason. “I can’t believe you used my camera.” Leo can’t believe Jason used the camera _without_ _Leo_. “What else of mine have you been using?”

“ _Whyareyouforcingmetoanswerpersonalquestions!_ ” Jason looks like he’s about to get swallowed up by the earth. Until something hits him. Leo can pinpoint the exact moment a thought dawns to Jason because his eyes light up and his lips curl up a bit at the sides. 

“Why were _you_ looking at porn?” Jason says this like he’s pulled the ultimate trump card.

If Leo was a different person (aka, not shameless), he would’ve pretended this entire conversation has never happened. Instead: “Everyone looks at porn! _You’re_ the one _making_ it!”

“You’re the one who continued looking at it!”

“Good content is good content.”

“But you knew it was me!" 

“Damn right.”

“Oh my _god_ , Leo!”

“Oh my god, _Jason!_ ”

Jason pauses, taking a deep breath. “If you knew it was me, then why’d you ask?”

Leo shrugs. “I like messing with you. Although, remember how I said I would be your pimp? I was a bit serious with that.”

Jason gapes. It reminds Leo of the sexy upload of December 23, 2016, where the caption was “ _jingle bells ;)”_. Heh. More like Jingle Balls. Jason was so creative with mistletoe and candy canes. _Heh_.

Leo clears his throat. “Uh, though I do have a question.”

Jason looks uneasy. He might just slip through the door because Leo has definitely already pushed him too hard. “Yeah?”

“Do you need help?” Leo checks the date on his laptop, just to make sure. “Cause, it’s Friday, which is _update_ _day-_ ”

Leo never really gets to finish because Jason’s already gone, the door slamming shut behind him. Leo’s left alone to an empty room, with a blank camera and online porn of his best friend. 

He cracks his knuckles and stares at the box of tissues at his desk. He _could_ or maybe-

“Guess I’m finding those toys,” Leo mutters, already rolling to check under Jason’s bed again. 

(He _does_ find all of them. _All_ of them. They turn out to be in his _own_ dresser, which is actually pretty smart because Leo never puts his clothes where they actually belong.)

(And he  _does_ end up helping Jason. For the first time in months, _graced_ posts a video involving not just one male, but _two._ )

**Author's Note:**

> lol kudos and reviews are nice, but so is just reading!  
> have a good day :)


End file.
